Toys with interchangeable parts are in demand because they allow the user to create, in effect, many different toys from one or a few pieces. Interactive toys, such as toys with audio or video, are also in demand because they keep the user's interest. Toys with parts that can be collected are also in demand because users enjoy trading the collectable items and trying to collect every toy or part in a set. Toys that conceal other toys are in demand because they are, in essence, multiple toys in one toy and they surprise and delight users. There is an increasing demand for toys that combine all or some of the above features as well as possibly additional features.